the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Yates
Katie was a player in season three; The Butler Games: Ride or Die. The Butler Games: Ride or Die Katie entered the game alongside her Ride Or Die, Josh. Prior to the first round, Katie and Josh found the first immunity idol hidden amongst a selection of cocktail umbrellas. Tom witnessed the two friends find this and warned them to keep it a secret, as to not put a target on their backs. In the first round, Katie was chosen as team captain of the red tribe. In the 'Battleflip', players were given the choice between a small shot of jalapeno tequila or an entire cup of a grapefruit cucumber cocktail, Katie chose the larger drink. This proved fatal for her team, when Katie, who was the second player on her team to drink, could not finish the cocktail. This gave the blue tribe an easy win. Annoyed by her performance in the first challenge, the Power 6 Alliance agreed to vote Katie out of the game. Receiving a total of 6 out of 11 votes, Katie would have been the first player eliminated from the game but was saved by a shock predetermined non-elimination round. As she received the most votes, Katie was the first to unwrap a layer in the Give-Wrapped nomination challenge. Although she herself did not receive a nomination card, she was the reason for Barnie's nomination having passed him the 'gift'. This was in response to Barnie's reaction at her efforts in the 'Battleflip', and began a rivalry between herself and the Power 6 Alliance (Barnie, Ryan, Lindsey, Lisa, Rachel and Rich) Regardless of the being the cause of Barnie's nomination, she unknowingly voted along with the Power 6 Alliance to eliminate Becca from the game. In the third round, Katie lost the 'Play Your Cards Right' Head of House Competition and was nominated for elimination by rival, Barnie. She was nominated alongside Josh, Natalie (who was automatically nominated as a punishment for losing her Ride or Die) and Tom (who was double crossed by Ryan). When she failed to win the veto in 'The Ice Breaker' competition - opting to try and melt the ice with hot tap water - she remained on the block for the vote. For the second time this season, Katie received the most votes, with 7 out of 10 votes to eliminate. She would have been eliminated from the competition if it was not for her Ride or Die punishment, which meant that her Ride or Die, Josh, was eliminated in her place. Without her ally, Katie posed less of a threat to the Power 6 Alliance, who instead turned their attention to Natalie. She laid low in the fourth round, and voted to eliminate Lisa from the game, not knowing that the Power 6 Alliance had turned on one of their own. In the fifth round, Katie help Josh secure the win in the 'Know It All: Play or Pass' battleback competition, by targeting juror Becca. She almost won the same competition herself, but lost out in a tiebreaker to Tom. At the doublecross ceremony, Josh was nominated by Rich. And in a twist Jury Double Cross, Becca took revenge on Katie for eliminating her in the previous challenge. With neither Katie or Josh winning the veto competition, both of them remained on the block for the double elimination vote. Unsure of which one of them to use the idol on, Josh and Katie confided in fellow outsider, Natalie, and discussed that Josh was probably the bigger threat and it was more likely that the players would be voting him out. Natalie then betrayed Josh and Katie and told Tom and the Power 6 Alliance who they intended to use the idol on. In the vote, Josh used the idol to make himself immune from elimination. The other players, knowing how the idol was going to be played, had all voted for Katie to be eliminated instead. For the third time, Katie had received the most votes and this time she was officially eliminated from the game. Following Natalie's departure from the game, Katie competed in the Battleflip battleback competition to take her place, but lost out to Lindsey. Katie ran for Josh in the 'Scrabble Scramble' Guardians Twist, but were unsuccessful. In the semi-final, Katie was chosen to compete alongside Tom in the Dice, Dice, Baby challenge. She was not chosen to compete in the second semi-final challenge. In the final vote, Katie voted for Rachel to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Ride or Die. Awards In season three, Katie was awarded the 'Why won't you die?!' award for being nominated and voted more times than any other player. Although only in the game 5 rounds, Katie was nominated 3 times, and received the most votes at every elimination she was eligible to receive the votes. She should have been eliminated from the competition twice before she was officially eliminated. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Katie holds the record for the highest number of votes to eliminate during a single season, with 17 votes to eliminate. Katie received the highest votes during 3 elimination ceremonies, but was not eliminated from the game due to the various twists. * Katie, alongside fellow season three alumna Becca, also holds the joint-record for the highest number of votes to eliminate in a single elimination ceremony, with seven votes to eliminate. * The only player in season three to not have won a challenge. She almost won the Know It All: Play or Pass challenge but lost in a tiebreaker to Tom. Category:Katie Yates Category:Season Three Players Category:Female Players